China
China is one of the main characters in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers and Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. Plays the role of a member of the Allied Forces alongside America, England, France, and Russia. During the years of 2007 and 2008 Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters. China received the name: Wang Yao (Yao Wang in western order); "Wang" being the most common surname in the nation of China, and "Yao" meaning "bright". (His name can sometimes be tryoped as Yue or You) Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: China China primarily appears as a man of fair skin, amber eyes and black hair. Himaruya has stated that his height is 169 cm, or about 5'6.5 inches tall, making him the shortest member of the Allied Forces. Typically he is seen wearing his hair in a ponytail and wearing a green Chinese military uniform with a red armband with a single yellow star on it. On occasion he has seen to have a panda in a bamboo basket on his back that accompanies him. He also bears a large scar on his back caused by Japan, and is also said to have a panda-shaped birthmark above his buttocks. He is sometimes seen carrying a wok, which he can use as a weapon, similar to Hungary's skillet. Personality As the (canon) oldest nation, China brings it upon himself to act as an elder brother to the younger Asian nations and his disciples (the provinces), though he seldom is treated as one and has little control over them. Much like America, China does enjoy being and charge and receiving what he wants. One of his most prominent characteristics is that he ends his sentences with "-aru" (a Japanese stereotype of the Chinese). However, when conversing with England, it has been shown that he ends his sentences with "-ahen" (opium) as he still holds a grudge against him since the Opium War. He does not end his sentences with these suffixes as much in the English dub of the anime. Relationships Hong Kong Hong Kong was raised by China as a child (the details of which are uncertain), until he became an English colony after China lost the Opium Wars. When Hong Kong returned to China, China was shocked at his changed personality from the years he spent with England. Though China acts more detached from Hong Kong, there is evidence that China still cares about him, as China didn't want him to separate and become independent later (although this may not be for personal reasons). In the main storyline and strips set in the present day, Hong Kong calls China "Teacher" and enjoys collecting pictures of China in embarrassing costumes. Japan Upon Japan's years of being a new nation, China discovered him as he appeared as a child with no caretaker and subsequently took him in and raised him as a brother--which Japan rejected. Japan eventually betrayed China in an effort to initiate war and attacked China, leaving a scar and broken relationship to this day. The two are shipped together in the fandom as NiChu. Korea Korea constantly annoys China by claiming that other countries' discoveries originated from him and that he is older than both him and Japan. Korea also refuses to believe that China does not like him. The two are shipped together in the fandom as Korea/China. Russia In spite of the fact that the two nations have maintained a generally close relationship with each other throughout the years, China is extremely suspicious and wary of him. In one case it was shown Russia had been stalking China while in the guise of a panda. The two are shipped together in the fandom as RoChu, which is a quite popular pairing. Taiwan Little has been revealed about their relationship. In Asian and Western Festivals, Taiwan, like Hong Kong, refers to China as 'teacher', but, she also talks back to him frequently and does not mind his bossiness. AU (Alternate Universe) Versions Read more on the alternative versions of China, listed or not listed below, at: Memes in fandom '' 'Nyotalia/Genderswapped (Nyo!)' ''Voiced by: Mika Kanai (seiyū) Nyo! China made her debut appearance in the I Was Overwhelmed with Heroines '''strip and soon-to-be episode, appearing alongside most of the other main characters. Her fanon name is '''Wang Chun-Yan or '王春燕 '(Chun-Yan Wang in Western order), which Himaruya has stated he likes. She bears a few similarities to her male counterpart, but Nyo! China has dark brown or auburn colored hair instead of black, but has the same amber eyes. She wears her hair in two buns, accessorized by a large hat with and pink flower, and her outfit is a long-sleeved black ''qipao ''dress with two golden bands around the each sleeve and some Chinese characters on the left part of the chest. The sleeves are also longer than her arms, causing them to cover her up hands, similar to most of the normal China's outfits. She's often shown accessorized with a squared kitchen knife, steamed meat buns or a red lantern to substitute China's usual wok and ladle. In the Nyotalia strip, China acted somewhat like the stereotypical Asian salesperson, practically jumping onto Estonia's back and trying to convince him to buy some medecine from her, insisting that is he bought it "I will be happy, you will be happy!" and then bouncing around him saying "Do, do, do, do!". Himaruya himself described her as a girl who's emotions cannot be easily read. In the fandom, Nyo! China is usually portrayed as very similar to her male counterpart, as well as an even better and somewhat compulsive cook. Character songs Marukaite Chikyuu (China) Hatafutte Parade (China) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (China) Nihao, China! Aiyaa Four Thousand Years Moon Over Emei Shan Gourmet's Heart Beginner Level Poi Poi Poi (featured) We Wish You A Merry Christmas (featured) United Nations Star (featured) Category:Character Pages